


De tal padre...

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: No tengo control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Cada uno es responsable de sus propios pecados y debe cargar con el castigo por ellos.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	De tal padre...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fedeman15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedeman15/gifts).



**Dios no nos responsabiliza por los pecados de nuestros padres, pero a veces sufrimos como resultado de los pecados que cometieron nuestros padres.  
**

* * *

Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien al ver a su hija Charlie verlo con aquella mirada herida, una que reconocía bien, era la mirada que tenía un hijo al saber que decepcionó a su padre, la sonrisa permanente que tenía en su rostro solo se tenso un poco.

Una sensación amarga se posó en sus entrañas y sintió el ardor detrás de sus ojos, Lilith podía decirle a todos que Charlie en realidad tenía más parentesco y parecido a ella pero ambos sabían que ella era su viva imagen, el demonio más antiguo podría confirmarlo con solo verla y eso era algo que lo perseguía desde el primer momento en que su hija dio su primer suspiro hace mucho tiempo.

Aquellos ojos negros que de haber nacido en los cielos serían azules lo veían con aquella mirada que solo lo hacían volver al pasado, a uno donde alguna vez fue el favorito de su padre, donde era el más perfecto de todos, y un ser lleno de luz y bondad antes de la creación del hombre.

Los años pudieron pasar, pero aún era fresco lo que sintió al ser expulsado. Lo que él mismo se provocó por celos y desobediencia, lo que su inmadurez provocó aún resonaba en la Tierra y el infierno al que fue condenado era prueba latente de ello. 

-Padre.- La voz herida e impotente de su hija, hizo que sintiera una espada directo a su corazón.

Las memorias de los lamentos de María al ver a su hijo crucificado inundaron su mente, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos viendo impotente el sufrimiento que su amado hijo estaba pasando, el dolor de verlo morir en el madero por todos los pecadores y como su rostro se mancho de sangre al besar los pies de Jesús junto con la forma en la que la luz de sus ojos se iba. Leyó sus pensamientos en todo momento de aquel día que hizo un antes y un después en la historia.

_"- ¡Por favor amado Dios! ¡Te ruego que pares esto! ¡Su vida por la mía! ¡Solo haz que mi hijo pare de sufrir!-"_

Empezaba a entender lo que sintió al verlo morir por los pecadores, el sentimiento era parecido al ver a su propia hija.

Al verse a sí mismo en ella...

Charlie solo era el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue, aquella bondad y luz que alguna vez había estado en él, estaba ahora en su hija. Como si de un castigo divino se tratara, parecía que su padre supo cómo castigarlo aun años después de su rebelión ante él, le mostraba lo que sintió el mismo ante su rebelión.

Solo que esta vez era su sangre y carne que le mostraba aquel deseo de inocente juventud.

Su hija quería redimir a los pecadores y que así alcanzarán la salvación, no resultaba irónico como él mismo quiso mostrarle a su padre como su creación no era digna del amor y la atención que él le daba condenando a la humanidad a luchar contra la maldad que él mismo llevó y lo que resultó con la crucifixión de Jesús.

La ironía de todo, su hija quería salvar a los que él condenó como lo hizo Jesús. Solo que iba más allá de lo que debía.

-¿Es qué acaso no me amas?- Esa pregunta fue como un golpe al estómago, esas palabras él mismo las había dicho ante su padre, cuando lo vio dirigir su amor y atención a aquellos humanos que no la merecían. Lo hizo sentir como si volviera a ser Samael de nuevo, podía sentir los ropajes blancos y sus alas de nuevo en su espalda.

Podía sentir aquel dolor de ver a su padre dedicar más amor a la creación que le había desobedecido apenas se le hizo dudar, la que provocó su caída de la gracia en los cielos.

-Dime, padre...-

Lágrimas cristalinas bajaron por las mejillas, pero no vio a Charlie vio a un joven Samael que empezaba a corromper su inocencia por los celos solo que esta vez, no había celos de por medio solo estaba el haber hecho de exponer lo que esperaba de su hija como heredera del infierno, lo que la hería al ver que no la amaba por como era.

-¿Me amas?-

Su sonrisa tuvo una grieta, sintió su corazón retumbar y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Cuando fue expulsado le gritó al creador que él era el arrogante, que él era el que no entendía y que le mostraría que podía ser mejor que él en todos los sentidos.

Recordó su silencio ante sus insultos, y como pensó que había ganado hasta ahora...

Su peor castigo no fue perder su lugar como el favorito de Dios. No fue haber sido vencido por Jesús o la eternidad en aquel lugar.

El castigo que estaba pasando y que era su infierno personal, era presenciar el acto de rebelión de su propia carne y sangre, sabiendo que ahora le daba el mismo dolor que él sintió en su momento.

_"-Bien planeado... Padre.-"_

**Author's Note:**

> Debo aclarar algo, yo no estoy haciendo este One-shot para burlarme de la religión, al contrario soy cristiana. Hice este Shot solo tomando el conocimiento que nos da la biblia de Lucifer o el diablo, usando Hazbin Hotel como punto de inspiración.
> 
> No perdí la ironía al hacer que Charlie hiciera lo opuesto que se esperaría al ser la princesa del infierno, el ángel caído que perdió su puesto como el favorito de Dios por los celos y la soberbia, solo que en este caso salvando a los pecadores.
> 
> El ejemplo perfecto de Lucifer, usando a Charlie formando su rebelión y no pudiendo ser expulsada por obvias razones. Debo de admitir mis altas expectativas de Hazbin Hotel, pero eso viene a su tiempo.
> 
> Y por último, Feliz cumpleaños fedeman15!


End file.
